bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 31
(One morning, the gup-ponies are working around the house after breakfast. While cleaning the windows, Gil noticed someone putting something in the mailbox. Curious, he goes to check it out.) *Goby: "Hey Gil! What's going on?" *Gil: "Uhh, it's something. It's a letter." *Oona: "Really?" (The others came by. The letter read: I didn't want to grow up, so I ran off, but now I'm lost for God's sake! Help! *Molly: " 'Smeargle's desperate plea', huh...? Quite a title." *Gil: "But wait, there's more info to this." Hello. My name is Smeargle. I've once had aspirations of becoming an artist. Then, there was an incident...an incident that's truly unforgivable of nature...I ran away because I don't want to be a grown-up. But then I'm lost...I'm in this forest, and I'm not able to navigate my way out...The Howling Forest is where I'm lost in. For God sake, someone help me! *Deema: "So, this guy ran away because he doesn't want to be an adult?" *Oona: "That's what he said in the letter." *Nonny: "But what can that be about?" *Goby: "I don't know if I'm following this..." *Gil: "Well, he also said he's lost in the Howling Forest." *Molly: "We should go rescue Smeargle anyway!" (The ponies decide to accept the rescue. We cut to a montage of the gang traveling through the Howling Forest. They reached 15F of the Howling Forest.) *Smeargle: "Ohhh man....I've lost my bearing....Where am I? I'm lost...and hungry...and in trouble..." *Gil: "Hey!" *Smeargle: "Eh! You are?! Did...did you come to rescue me? I'm glad to see you!" *Gil: "We are too. Now, let's get you out of here." *Narrator #1: "Yeah! They rescued...it!" *Narrator #2: "Heh. Alright, now let's get to the good part. Next scene, please!" (We cut to Poketucky, next to the rescue base.) *Smeargle: "Thank you so much. You saved me from great danger." *Goby: "No problem, Smeargle." *Oona: "But what made you run away in the first place?" *Molly: "Your letter said something about you not wanting to grow up." *Smeargle: "That is...Hey!" (Two twin fluff balls with floating hands came.) *Fluff Ball #1: "Look, there he is!" *Fluff Ball #2: "I see him, too. Let's go get him." *Gil: "Who the hay are those guys?" *Goby: "What do they want?" *Smeargle: "They're...my friends." *Fluff Ball #1: "Now, come with us. The adult ritual thing is ready for you." *Fluff Ball #2: "Enough with this fight. You must have that stinkin' paw print applied...no fuss about it!" *Smeargle: "No! NO! If I have to get that paw print on my back...I'd rather not become an adult!" (He hides under Molly's hair. Molly saw this.) *Molly: "What was that? What adult ritual?" *Fluff Ball #1: "It's a custom among Smeargle." *Fluff Ball #2: "When he reaches a certain age, they mark their backs with paw prints to show they are adults." *Fluff Ball #1: "They do that by taking the front paw...and push it dooooowwnn on the back..." *Smeargle: "I can't live with anything so tasteless! I have dreams of making great art, so I have certain standards for design that I swear by...I know! I've decided! I'll join their rescue team!" *Deema: "What?" *Smeargle: "I will participate in your rescue activities! So...I won't return to the pack! This is where I will dedicate myself!" *Fluff Ball #1: "R...really? So...there's nothing we can do?" * Fluff Ball #2: "We will inform our elders your decision. We wish you luck in your new career as a rescuer." (The fluff balls float away.) * Gil: "Okay, that's one pushy way of getting a job." * Pikachu: "But that's alright, see? You're on the team now, partner!" * Goby: "We expect you to do your best, Smeargle!" * Smeargle: "Yes! Thanks a lot! One thing I am good at is drawing and painting. For example...Let's see...Oh, how about that?" (goes to the flag) "Observe, the design of that flag. I could redesign the flag. If you wish to alter the flag's design, you must tell me, please." * Gil: "Well, now that you're on our team, you can go to the Friends Area now." * Smeargle: "I will find my own place in the Sky Blue Plains. Until then..." BGMD:RRT Day 32